moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Campbell
Robert Campbell was the secondary villain of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday and ex-boyfriend of Jessica Kimble and the rival of Steven Freeman. He was portrayed by Steven Culp. Biography Robert Campbell was a sleazy, unethical and sensationalist news reporter who became the boyfriend of Jessica Kimble. First appearing on his television show reporting on the murder of a coroner and two security guards, and another coroner missing. Robert later appears at the Voorhees House. Robert brags over his cell phone that he made off with the body of the recently deceased Diana Kimble and hid it in the house, planning on staging an event where he "discovers" the body on live television, thus becoming famous and earning much more views. As Robert muses over the phone, Josh, possessed by Jason Voorhees, enters the house and overpowers him, swapping bodies with the corrupt reporter. Josh's body melts into nothing as Jessica Kimble arrives, and Jason, now in Robert's body, attempts to attack her. Jessica narrowly escapes with the help of Steven Freeman, who manages to run him over with Ward B.'s car and escape. Jessica kicks him out of the car, believing him to be insane, and heads to the police station, leaving Steven to be arrested by Randy Parker. Robert reappears at the police station, forcing his way inside and tracking down Jessica. He kills her accompanying officer named Ryan by slamming her head into a locker and breaks Sheriff Ed Landis' nose. Steven spots them and manages to get his hands on a pistol, shooting Robert multiple times in the chest and once in the head. Robert is undeterred by this and reanimates, killing two more officers and chasing after the fleeing Jessica and Steven. Death Robert follows them to Joey B.'s Diner and kills Ward B., who was standing guard (he tears Ward's arm in half so that his bones show and snap, then bashes him against the glass door). Robert forces his way inside, waitress Vicki, two diner patrons and diner owners Shelby B. and Joey B. attempting to attack and shooting at him to no avail. Robert kills a diner patron by smashing him into the diner door, another diner patron is accidentally killed by Vicki, Jason kills Shelby by dunking his head in a deep fat fryer and elbows Joey by the jaw hard enough to force her chin into her mouth, killing her too. Vicki blasts him repeatedly with a shotgun and impales him with a skewer, but Jason uses the last of Robert's body's strength to pull Vicki into the skewer and crush her skull before finally keeling over after all the injuries he's sustained. As Sheriff Landis and officer Randy arrive, the latter goes into the back room to investigate, when Jason suddenly leaps on him and performs the body switch once again. Robert's body melts to death off-screen the same way coroner Phil and Josh had died before. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Possessed Characters Category:Friday the 13th (franchise) Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday Category:Died In Battle Category:Multiple Wounds Category:Death by Shooting Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Death by Melting